


Happy Birthday Blondie

by SuckerForSmut24 (SuckerForLove24)



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Body Worship, Eating out, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingering, First Time, New Dream, New dream smut, Post canon, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex, eugene is a good HUSBAND, king eugene, married, no beta we die like men, queen rapunzel, sensual, soft smut, they finally get to share a room (and a bed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForSmut24
Summary: It's Rapunzel's 21st birthday and Eugene is set on making sure it's absolutely perfect. He'd do anything to make his wife, and the Queen of Corona, happy.I wanted to post this for the 10 year anniversary and it's a little late but I haven't gone to bed yet so it's fine.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Happy Birthday Blondie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first (published) smut! What better way to celebrate ten years of Tangled than have them fuck! Dw, it's really soft and tender and how I imagine their first time going. Sans trauma cause that's not the vibes tonight. Happy 10 years tangled! Looking forward for more to come! 😉 💛

Eugene had the whole day planned out. Everything would be perfect for Rapunzel's 21st birthday. The couple spent the whole day together, running around, eating cupcakes, dancing, doing everything they loved, just the two of them. They ended the night with sending their own lantern into the sky, leading the celebration of Queen Rapunzel's birthday. The whole day was perfect. Eugene just hoped the night would be too. 

"What are you up to Eugene?" Rapunzel asked as he lead her down the halls of the palace, covering her eyes. 

"Just wait Blondie. We're almost there." 

Eugene suddenly stopped and Rapunzel stumbled backwards into him. 

"Sorry!" He exclaimed. He hoped the sweat from his hands wasn't getting into her eyes. "We're here." 

Rapunzel pulled Eugene's hands away from her face and wrapped them around her waist. She looked up at the door in front of her. 

"It's a door," Rapunzel stated, deadpan. 

"Ah ah ah, it's not just any door." Eugene slowly pushed it open and revealed a large room with blank cream walls and a large purple bed. "It's our room."

Rapunzel turned around and stared into his rich chocolate eyes. 

"What do you mean, our room?"

"Well," Eugene started as he walked into the room. "I talked to the king, and he agreed that since we are the next King and Queen, we should be able to share a room together!" 

Rapunzel stared at him, dumbfounded, as he spun around with glee. 

"You talked to my dad about this, before me?" Rapunzel questioned. 

"Well yea," Eugene answered. "I wanted to surprise you. Plus, we were gonna move in together at some point, right?" Eugene stopped spinning and started twisting the hair at the base of his neck. "You do want this, right? I mean it's okay if you don't. You still have your old room. That's why it's so empty right now. I figured you'd want to decorate and paint the walls and everything and I messed up didn't I. I knew I shouldn't take advice from Lance!" 

"Eugene!" Rapunzel shouted. "It's okay." Rapunzel walked up to him and grabbed his hands. "It's perfect. Sudden, but perfect." 

Rapunzel stood up on her tip toes and kissed Eugene on the lips. He placed his hands on her face and ran his fingers through her short brown locks. He kept kissing, and when Rapunzel opened her mouth, Eugene dived in. They stayed together like that for as long as they could go without air, which came up to about 3 minutes. Eugene broke away first and stared down at Rapunzel's heady green eyes. 

"That was- wow." Eugene was speechless. He stared at his wife, completely starstruck. 

"We uh. We've never done that before," Rapunzel chuckled. 

"If it's alright by you, I'd like to do it again." 

"Oh it's definitely alright with me." 

Eugene returned his hands to Rapunzel's hair and kissed her fiercely, holding nothing back. He walked her over to the bed and gently pushed her down. She moaned slightly into his soft lips at new contact between her legs. Eugene could feel the pressure in his pants growing and new he'd need to relieve it soon. 

"Blondie," he gasped. "Are you- sure you want to do this?" He stopped kissing her for just a moment to let her answer. "You don't have to if you don't want to." 

"Oh I want to." Rapunzel's eyes were filled with lust. She bit her bottom lip and slowly pulled Eugene's tunic off of him. Eugene started undoing the laces on the back of her dress, taking time to trail his fingers down her back and enjoy each shudder and gasp she made. 

"You're absolutely 100% sure?" Eugene asked, one final time. 

"Yes! Eugene please," Rapunzel nearly begged. Just like Eugene, she could feel the heat pooling between her legs. 

Pascal took this as his sign to leave, and shut the door behind him. 

Eugene finished undoing the laces and lifted Rapunzel's dress up over her head. Even though they'd been together for 3 years now, this was his first time seeing all of her. He took a moment to take in the sheer beauty that Rapunzel was. He could've stared at her for the rest of his life, if his "little Flynn" wasn't so demanding. 

Eugene slowly slid off his trousers and Rapunzel pulled off her underwear. She flung it off to some corner of the room; her entire focus was on Eugene. She stared at him as he threw his pants and boxers off to join her abandoned clothes. He's right: the posters don't do him justice. 

Eugene leaned down and lifted Rapunzel up. He layed her down in the middle of the bed before crawling on top of her. He was fully intent on worshiping his queen. 

"Now if you need me to stop, just say the word and I will, okay?" 

"Okay!" Rapunzel shouted. She squirmed around underneath him, clearly as excited as he was. 

Eugene chuckled and leaned down to kiss his wife. His wife. He liked the sound of that. He started underneath her ear, nibbling gently on her lobe. Then kissed his way down her jawline to her chin, and repeated on the other side. He then kissed his way down her neck, alternating kisses on each side, until he reached her right nipple. He took the firm pert nipple in his mouth and began sucking on it. He rolled the other one between his fingers. His dick twitched at every little noise Rapunzel made. He would remember them forever. 

Eventually he finished toying with Rapunzel's now sore breasts. He moved down her chest and towards her stomach, leaving a trail of nips and kisses down her sun-kissed body. He paused at the apex of her legs, simply marveling at the perfect tussle of caramel-brown hair. He placed his soft hands on her hips and held her down gently. He took a deep breath before he dived in. 

Rapunzel gasped as Eugene rubbed his nose through her hair. He took a deep breath: of course she smelled like sunshine and flowers. He brought down his hands and ran a finger through her soaking wet folds. He smiled and slowly slid a single finger into her. The moan she made would be something he treasured forever. He slowly brought his finger in and out, only ramping up the pressure she was feeling. 

He inserted a second finger and she moaned even louder. He placed his left hand on her low stomach and pressed down slightly as he curled his right two fingers. Rapunzel gripped the sheets next to her and fought every urge she had to fully scream. Eugene looked up and smirked at Rapunzel before diving back in. His skilled tongue quickly found her throbbing clit and circled around it as he pumped his fingers within her. Every motion made her delight grow and every noise made his dick harder. 

Eugene was absolutely delighted by the sweet taste of Rapunzel. He licked up every drop and kept up his pace until both of them were about to explode. 

"Eu-gene!" Rapunzel cried. 

Immediately Eugene stopped and looked up. Worry flashed through his mind and he started cursing himself for going too fast, pushing too hard. 

"I'm sorry. I'll stop. I knew this was-" 

"No," Rapunzel cut him off. "I want you in me." 

Rapunzel immediately turned a deep red as her embarrassment at the request washed over her. Eugene simply smiled and kissed her perfect belly button. 

"Anything for you my queen." 

Eugene dragged his fingers out of Rapunzel at a tantalizing pace. She groaned and squirmed at the loss of pressure, but that didn't last long. "Little Flynn" wasn't the biggest boy around, but he sure wasn't small either. Eugene rubbed some of Rapunzel's juices on his dick before carefully lining himself up at her entrance. Even slower than before, he pushed in. 

Every inch had Rapunzel squealing. Eugene relished the feeling of Rapunzel's walls tightening around him. He had to fight the urge to cum right then and there. Eventually, he bottomed out. He let Rapunzel get used to the full length of him before he started pumping into her. He set a steady pace, one Rapunzel quickly matched with her hips. The two found a perfect rhythm, like they were made for each other. Eugene knew he was close, but he needed to check in with Rapunzel first. 

"I'm, close. Are you- okay- Inside?" Eugene gasped out between thrusts. 

"Yes!" Rapunzel shouted. "Please Eugene. Give me everything you got." 

Rapunzel shut her eyes tight as the feeling inside her bordered on too much. Eugene took the sign and started thrusting harder, giving it his all. He felt Rapunzel's legs wrap around him and pull him in tight. He slammed in against her and that final act pushed him over the edge. Rapunzel near screamed as she came around Eugene. Her walls spasmed and milked him for everything he had. 

It felt like centuries passed before either of them came down. Eugene slipped out of Rapunzel and crawled up next to her. He wrapped her up in his arms and she lay his head on his smooth, perfect chest. She ran her fingers up and down his arms before drifting asleep. Eugene kissed the top of her head and mumbled something before joining her in a blissed out sleep. 

"Happy Birthday Blondie."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya liked it! Lmk what you think below! 💛


End file.
